


【鸣佐】振翅欲飞

by jingjiming



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingjiming/pseuds/jingjiming
Summary: *原著向699+，两位奔三男青年的初体验*本意是写个pwp自娱，但最后比例失调了，而且就pwp而言它过于文艺、磨叽，请轻点嫌弃
Relationships: 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 82





	【鸣佐】振翅欲飞

六个月过去了，在夜幕初张的星辰下，流浪的佐助和季风一起返回木叶，带着未愈合的伤痕和未完成的报告书。他太习惯不敲门径直走入鸣人的办公室，因为鸣人希望他了解木叶所有的秘密，谁也不能阻止顽固的鸣人赋予他这种权力。现在，因为他一向的漫不经心，他被迫站在门外，聆听讨厌的消息。  
是转寝小春的声音。在曾经令他恨之入骨的人中，她是硕果仅存的一个。女人似乎总是比同龄的男人活得长，她们像水一样淌过高低不平的历史，却依然保持原本的姿态。别人看她时，已经完全想象不出这个人年轻的样子，仿佛她生出来就是老妪。  
她对鸣人说：“日向雏田和你一样眼看要三十岁了，一个女人三十岁不结婚，你知道意味着什么吗？”  
鸣人犹豫地回答：“意味着她不想结婚？”  
她用拐杖敲击地面，佐助能想象到她恼怒的表情，像皱缩的水果。  
“鸣人，你不要装傻。”  
鸣人的口气变得严肃起来了。尽管他不喜欢这些人，但一贯保持应有的尊重。因为木叶是他的村子，无论如何他爱这里，因此不能不给予同样保护过它的人以尊重。连鸣人剥夺他们权力的过程，也是缓慢的，易于接受的。但现在，他少见地强硬起来。“您已经退休了。木叶的公事，您能以长辈的身份提出建议，但是否采纳在我们。至于私事，您无权过问。”  
小春叹了口气。“你用不着这么大反应，老婆子我还不爱接这个苦差使呢，我也是受人之托，忠人之事。既然你不想听我说，那就自己去和人家说吧。”  
她拧开门把手，经过门口的佐助。他们冷冷地对视。

佐助走进门来，鸣人把自己的板寸从前顺到后，从后顺到前。一个很焦虑的动作。佐助没有发出声音，但不再隐藏查克拉，鸣人惊喜地抬头，从办公椅上弹射起来。他走到佐助面前，远远地，鸣人的双手举起来，他不知道该做什么。想帮他解去披风，想给他一个肩对肩的拥抱，想扶住他的头……在众多愿望中，他选择了最安全的一个——接过佐助手中的卷轴。  
他们简单交换了这次任务的情况，说着说着，鸣人开始发呆，佐助不悦地用指节敲了敲桌子。  
鸣人回神，忸怩道：“你听见刚刚她说的话了吗？”  
佐助点点头。  
鸣人说：“我不傻，也不想装傻。雏田从来不说出口，我又如何拒绝？我们一年中都见不到几次面！有一回鼓足勇气，刚要说了，她马上跳起来跑开，好像知道我要讲什么似的。”  
佐助默然不语地听着，在鸣人要求他说点什么的注视下，他只好开口。然而一开口，可恨的嘴巴便违背了他的本意：“你为什么不答应？”  
鸣人正等着他问这个，立刻接道：“我早就心有所属了。”  
沉默，长久的沉默。如果不是佐助的肩膀在以极细微的频率发抖，鸣人真的要以为他对此事漠不关心。鸣人一直在等一个好机会，结果就是等到如今，他明白更好的机会已经永远不会来了。  
鸣人双手拍桌案，站立起来。“佐助，我……”  
他说不下去，他哽咽了。那句话在他的喉头塞得太久，岁月令其沉淀，发酵，膨大成了一块喉咙吐不出的话语团。他十分焦急。在夕阳如血的堤坡上，七岁的他曾想向宇智波家的遗孤问候，可出于种种的，种种的复杂微妙的原因，那句话塞在他的喉头，南贺川水逝，逝者如斯夫，直到他再也没有机会说出来。十二岁之后，相见甚稀，每次，他都掏心挖肺，说那些最最重要的话。而那些相对来讲更不重要、更不稳定、更可能会破坏他和佐助关系的话，他选择先不去说。一直到他相信他和佐助的关系已经紧密到再也不会被这样小小的愿望破坏，他才敢提出来。可现在，他却失语了。

佐助问：“是我想的那个意思吗？”  
鸣人胡乱地点点头。不管佐助想的是什么意思，那一定是他的意思。尔后，为了确认无误，他试探性地伸出手，牵住佐助的右手。佐助的掌心都是冷汗，滑得握不住。他捏着那只手，把他的身体向自己拉近，一秒，两秒，他等待佐助抗拒，而佐助没有。他快乐起来，又在快乐中狂热起来，他马上想实践众多幻想中的好事。佐助又敲敲他的办公桌，他才恍然大悟。一个飞雷神的光影一闪，他们站在了鸣人那间小公寓的卧室里。

这间卧室，在鸣人还是个孩子的时候就很狭小。现在，因为杂物、垃圾、文书和两个体态高大结实的成年男人，它变得更狭小。  
他们面对面站着，身体贴着身体。鸣人拥抱他，但佐助没有伸出手来，鸣人见到那种的肩膀的细小战栗蔓延到了他的全身，部分是因为惧怕，部分是因为强烈的欲望。他们稳定的、安全的友情已经持续了这么多年，现在要冒险踏到一个新的领域来，不可能不害怕。尽管惧怕，他们的身体却已经准备好要吃下饵料，迫切地渴望彼此。  
在站定不动的佐助面前，鸣人可以听到他心脏狂乱的砰砰声。他没有进一步的动作，只是拥抱他，直到他的心脏略微平息下来。  
佐助忽然想起，十年前，他们各断一臂，重创彼此，在小樱的急救后被送进医院养伤，鸣人因为有九尾的恢复力而好得多，可他却衰弱着。因为伤口发炎，他陷入了高热和谵妄，做起了漫长的噩梦。在那个噩梦里，从遥远童年起的所有痛苦，都在他身上重演了一遍。他又目睹死亡，哥哥的眼睛里有血红的三足乌，铺天盖地的血，血的颜色和气味。所有受过的贯穿伤，烧烫伤，冻伤，虫蜇兽咬，化脓发炎……所有疤痕忽然又退化成伤口，令他失去引以为傲的自制力。他想伸出双手去捂疼痛的双眼，却怎么也找不到左手。眼前一道道黑影白光。本能告诉他应该做点什么减轻痛苦，本能告诉他去呼唤，去呼唤一个名字——  
“鸣人……”  
“我在，我在！”  
一双手紧紧地握住他仅存的右手，力道大得像是要把即将溺毙的人从河里拉出。  
那时，就像是这样，鸣人用力地抓住他，以挽救落水之人的力气抓住他。

最终，还是鸣人先动作了，他关掉灯，用窗帘遮住潮湿的月亮。他解下佐助的披风，衬衫，腰带，一直到最后一层的时候，佐助才如梦初醒地动了动。他们凝望着对方因自己而反应的身体，感到快乐和满足。鸣人开始亲吻佐助，他的举世无双的眼睛，眼球和喉结都不安地滚动着，他的耳垂，他把双手插进他的头发，将那些碍事的头发全部撩起，它们乱糟糟地竖着，他看起来又是那个顽固而执拗的少年人了。当鸣人亲到他的眼尾时，佐助有些怨恨他，怨恨这件事没有更早发生，十七岁的时候他就问过他，可他那时说他们是什么狗屁朋友。那时候他的皮肤要更光滑，伤疤更少……当佐助发现自己竟然在意这件事的时候，不由得觉得好笑。这时候，鸣人惩罚性地拉拉他的头发，告诫他不要走神。他觉得自己应该做些什么来回报鸣人的吻，因为鸣人的每个吻都带着滚烫的气息，它们是要求回报的。就先从脱衣服开始吧。他的火影披风，外套，衬衫，背心，终于，皮肤紧紧贴着皮肤了。  
鸣人小心地触碰他，触碰渐渐变成抚摸，从他光亮的肩头滑向背，向断肢，他的手指像是船桨，要用佐助的身体作船，乘着他去什么遥远的地方，梦一样的地方。他抚摸佐助的一对锁骨，从喉头一直延伸到肩膀，像鸟儿的一对翅膀，一只振翅欲飞的鸟儿，潜藏在佐助的皮肤之下。他用吻去捕捉那只鸟儿，令它甘愿为自己停留。

他将佐助推倒在自己的床铺上，佐助只是轻微地反抗了一下，仿佛在思考另一种可能性，但很快就静止不动了，甚至因自己的想象而微笑起来，那姿态迷人而充满诱惑力。  
鸣人从床头抽出一支润滑液，在佐助的眉头挑起之前，他迅速解释它是自用的。发泄压力的晚上，拉好窗帘，一声接一声地念着佐助的名字，滑动时，想象是佐助的手指在滑动，合拢时，想象是佐助的手指在合拢。佐助用仅存的那只手捂住他的嘴，请他不必再细细描述。鸣人借势舔舐起那只手，从手心到指尖，指甲，佐助的手仍然是白皙好看的，像雕塑家用玉石做出来的工艺品，但是粗糙、遍布刀剑的划痕，有冻疮和烧伤的疤。那是战士的手，他是宇智波家的战士。他用舌头探索佐助的身体，舔过他身上每一处小的凸起和凹陷，他的浅色的乳头，深色的肚脐眼，佐助的马甲线流畅地隐没入幽深的毛发中，一条笔直的线，仿佛在指引没有经验的爱人。

鸣人高高托起他的臀部，含住佐助，从他给予的杯中久久地欢饮。佐助的臀缩动，在他手掌中绷得紧紧的。阴茎在他口唇中跳动，他按住佐助想要抽离的身体，咽下他幻想过许多年的生之甘醇。佐助已经决定了自己是被进入的一方，他不能不紧张，直到现在，他的身体才刚刚放松下来。鸣人的手指沾满润滑液，慢慢地刺向他的身后。他的身体因感到外物入侵，而不自觉地像蚌一样闭合起来，鸣人耐心地等待着蚌壳慢慢打开，等待他结出珍珠。  
手指的数量逐渐增加，鸣人终于替换成自己的阴茎，他叮嘱佐助不舒服一定要说出来，以随时调整。他慢慢地把自己置入佐助身体的凹洞之内，一边放，佐助一边倒吸气，叫他慢一点慢一点。鸣人立即不敢动了，佐助气得捶他后背，说叫他慢一点，不是叫他停。  
当终于到底时，他们都长出了一口气。鸣人屏着呼吸抽动自己，小心翼翼地观察佐助的反应，佐助一直微蹙着眉，和他平时一样，看不出高兴，也看不出不高兴。其实，他是沉浸在那种被填满的快乐中了。他们那么紧密，好像宇宙诞生以来就是一个整体，只是后来随着天地分离而被迫分开了。过了好几分钟，佐助才真正进入状态，他也动了起来，指引着鸣人去探索他的身体，找到一个能让他也舒服的地方。他们找到了。一块柔软、湿滑的肉，鸣人的龟头可以感觉到它的存在，它在佐助的身体深处微微发抖，他摩擦、顶撞、几乎是蹂躏那里，佐助终于发出了今晚的第一声呻吟，他柔软又哀伤地呼唤着鸣人的名字，拳头攥得死紧，又被鸣人强制打开，十指交握。  
在佐助的反应下，鸣人变得狂热了。世界上，再没有比取悦佐助更能令他兴奋的事。他想进到更深处，更深处，仿佛不满意这就是底。而佐助确实有无穷的耐心和愿望来包容他。他的速度变得越来越快，带着濒顶时的脆弱，他伏倒在佐助结实的胸膛上，把头搁在他的肩窝里。他们同时射了出来，并且不能控制地同时嗅闻彼此。  
在这一刻，全世界的时光都飞速倒退，回到战争之前，回到仇恨和悲伤之间，回到地球、月亮和其他星辰被创制出来之前，回到那棵神树扎根结果之前。只有两个破碎的孩子，因为接近彼此而完整。在万万人中，找到一个与自己一般的破碎者，为他破碎，是一件幸运的事。而彼此修补，一针一线，流出密密的血珠，痛苦也是幸福。

天亮了，他们在彼此的怀抱中醒来。鸣人发现佐助微笑了。  
那是一个最接近鸣人记忆中少年佐助的微笑。他目睹佐助从一个男孩，长到少年，长到男人，他什么都变了，身体变得高大而强壮，眼睛变得冷酷而深邃，思想与这个世界分分又合合。可唯有这个微笑是跨越了时光保存下来的。佐助不知道，当他微笑时，他看起来和小时候一模一样。


End file.
